


Picnic? More like pick me up

by Worldsinwords



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Picnics, characters aren't mine, rip off stores, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: Manju and Nane have a picnic together.Characters created by @LOVESTRUCKBEAR on twitter
Relationships: Manju Manukyan/Nane Parsamyan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Picnic? More like pick me up

“Okay, so do we have the water?” Manju asked as she sat on the stool in Nane’s kitchen, resting her elbows on the black marble island. Even though Manju worked in the rich area of London as a maid for a big house, living there 5 times a week, at times she was still not used to how big Nane’s kitchen was. Sure, being a pro wrestler paid well, but it was always more than what Manju expected. 

“Check!” Nane grinned, wearing a cute tiger design on her usual white shirt. She placed the water bottles into the picnic bag, putting another energy drink in case she wants to go out for a quick run too. “Anything else?”

Manju nodded, “Yes, we just need to pack the sandwiches—” Manju paused, her eyebrows scrunching in a cute way that made the smile on Nane’s lips soften a bit. “Wait, why do we only have one sandwich left?”

Nane chuckled leaning onto the island, her grin so wide it ached her cheeks. “Manju, my love,” she started. “You ate one yesterday after I made them, then you got up around 2am because you felt peckish and ate another one.”

Manju frowned slightly. “Well what about the third one?”

“You ate that whilst I was making them.”

“Oh, well it’s your fault for being an excellent chef.” Manju cheeks flushed momentarily out of embarrassment; it didn't last long however as Nane walked around to hug her, kissing her cheek out of fondness. Manju smiled back as she snuggled into Nane’s embrace. “Like my appetite, I can never get tired of you.” 

Though instead of Nane getting flustered like Manju hoped, she snorted, pressing her forehead against Manju’s shoulder. There she sniffed Manju’s hair, adoring the way her long brown tresses smelt of her shampoo. “Can appetites even get tired?” 

“I think everything can get tired eventually.” Manju laughed before they shared a kiss again, sweet and domestic like the cake they packed as well for their picnic date. “But I won’t get tired of you~”

“Mmm,” Nane hummed before she raised her head. “Will you ever get tired of hating the mayonnaise kewpie baby?”

“Honey.” Manju snickered as she started to move away, Nane reluctantly let her go and went to go make more sandwiches, only to realise when she looked at the fridge they had no ingredients left. “I already got tired of the mayonnaise kewpie baby. It’s your turn to get tired of it now.”

“I would never,” Nane gasped as she shut the fridge door whilst Manju double checked the contents of the picnic basket. She was also eyeing if there were any snacks she could steal away whilst Nane wasn’t looking. “It’s our baby.” Her eyes grinned when she spotted the exposed grapes in the fruit section, she supposed that will do. 

“It’s your child,” Manju pointed out as she took a few purple grapes off the stem, only around five nothing too bad. “I’m the evil stepmother who wants to dispose the baby on sight.” To make herself more menacing she looked right into Nane’s eyes and plopped two grapes into her mouth in quick succession. Thievery in broad daylight. 

Nane placed a hand on her chest with another affronted gasp before she staggered forward with exaggeration only to lean over Manju’s arm like she was about to faint. “Oh, I never expected my angel would be a fallen one.” 

Manju smirked, putting the third grape into her mouth. “Says the godly miracle that fell from heaven herself.”

Immediately Nane’s face reddened, heat furling out in small waves as she stood up straighter. She poked Manju’s arm in mock relation. “S-shut up!” 

Manju doesn’t, she just laughed and kissed her girlfriend properly on the lips. Then she ate the rest of the two grapes still in her hand. 

* * *

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Strongbury carpark, their favourite of the supermarket brands. Strongbury, food made with strength. Or at least that was how their slogan went, Nane hoped to be sponsored by them one day in her career, that way she could probably get free food for a year or something. 

“Alright, so what do we need again?” Manju asked as she went through the list they quickly made as Nane came around the corner with a shopping trolley. 

“Cold cuts, bread, cheese,” Nane listed out. Her eyes wandered around lazily, half wondering if they needed anything else as a luxury to treat themselves. She grabbed a bag of grapes, then a second one as they walked past the fruit section. Manju already finished the grapes they prepared on the journey here. “Grapes.”

“Get two,” Manju said, knowing full well that one bag would be gone on the car journey to the hiking trail they’ll go for their picnic. 

“I already did dear.” 

Manju turned around, giving Nane a sweet smile before moving aside to let another customer pass. When there was space again in the aisle, Manju continued the charge for picnic ingredients, humming the pop song they decided to play in the store. All the way Nane followed close behind, keeping one eye on the store and the aisle so that she didn’t bump into anyone and the other on Manju herself, quietly adoring Manju’s sunshine beam of a smile. 

-

“Do you ever imagine what a rip off store of Strongbury could be called?” Manju asked as they got to the cheese aisle. She was standing by the trolley, enjoying the way other onlookers glanced at Nane when they passed as she inspected which cheese was the best one to buy. She didn’t mind the glances that much, not when she knew they were just short glances at her muscles. Besides, it was a nice way to feel smug when they checked her out. Yeah that’s right, Nane was her girlfriend, she’s a lucky woman. 

“I don’t know,” Nane shrugged before muttering under her breath about something cheesed related. “Maybe Weakbury?”

“Come on that’s a horrible rip of name,” Manju said as she tilted her head in thought. “Weakbury is, like, closer to the bookstore Weatherstone as a rip off. It needs to begin with something with a S.”

“Sainsbury?”

Manju cackled. “What the hell is a Sainsbury?”

“I mean, you wanted a rip off name?” Nane said, hints of a laugh sneaking through her smile as she nodded at the cheese in her hand like it pleased her personally. “Does it have to mean anything?” 

“Fair enough—-” Manju shrugged before her eyes sparkled when she saw which cheese Nane picked off the shelves. “Ooo I like that brand.”

“You like every cheese brand,” Nane pointed out with an eye roll. 

“Not the kind that’s too expensive for me,” Manju corrected as she nudged Nane in the stomach lightly. Nane laughed in turn as she took charge of the shopping trolley again. 

-

“Oh,” Manju whispered to herself as they entered the bakery part of the supermarket. “Oh I’m in love.” Nane stopped the trolley, her eyes fond as she watched Manju make literal heart eyes at the fresh bread. The bakers nearby share a smile at the general awe in Manju’s voice taking that as a compliment. 

“Which bread would you like, miss?” One of the kinder bakers ask, owning that doting smile of a grandmother as she started to prep a bag for Manju. 

“Oh God, I don’t know. They all look so good,” Manju replied as she looked between the variations. There were the sourdoughs, the rye bread and there were the usual whole grain bread shaped with a loaf. “Give me a second, my dear,” Manju said glancing over to Nane, “this might take a while.”

“Take all the time you need.” Nane laughed as she took a step back and headed towards the cold cuts in the meat section nearby. Manju would take a while since she did like her bread too, and it was better for them to split the staring and judging of the ingredients separately to save time. 

Though it seemed that with the bread, Manju didn’t take as long as Nane thought, when only five minutes later—opposed to ten—did Nane felt a weight on her arm. She smiled even before she turned around, catching Manju’s smile sparkle with excitement. 

“I got the most beautiful baguette in the store.” Manju grinned as she showed off the baguettes in the brown bag. “Look, the lady even cut it for us because I told her we’ll be going on a picnic later.” 

“Aww, that’s sweet.” 

“Yeah, she’s great. I can’t wait to eat the second most beautiful baguette in the store.”

“Wait—” Nane said, doing a quick double take at what Manju said. “I thought you said that was the most beautiful baguette.”

“Oh no, I meant you my love.” Manju giggled. “You’re the most beautiful baguette in the store.” 

“Oh, oui oui. I am ze most beautiful,” Nane joked, snickering through her over exaggerated French accent. She did not expect the way Manju would lean in and tuck some of her stray hair away. Nor was she ready for the velvet, deep like red wine whisper from her lover. 

“Je t'aime, mon ange.”

“Manju!” Nane whisper yelled, her face a deep crimson that it almost matched the colour of the cold cuts. Though the embarrassment faded at Manju’s deep laugh, the way it bloomed from the crevice of her throat, rich with wonder. Nane’s heart was in full swing and it showed as her flushed face darkened even more. 

“A-Anyways,” Nane coughed, trying to get some control in her life; she may be a gay disaster at times but not in the cold cut section of Strongbury. She allowed herself to have some level of decency. “I think we should get two.” Manju nodded her head, the remainder of her laugh fluttering through the air as she calmed down a bit more, and Nane wondered when her heart would stop dancing with that laugh. 

-

“Okay I know we just went and bought two of a lot of things, but I don’t think we should get two boxes of wine.” Nane sighed as she looked away from the pout on Manju’s face. They were almost at the check out, which was unfortunately next to the wine aisle. “We already have grapes anyways.” 

“But not grape juice!” Manju pointed out, gesturing with wagging brows towards the two wine boxes to the shelf next to her. 

“I’ll use my muscles to squish them into juice.” Just because she could and because there was no one else in the aisle, Nane struck out a quick pose. She flexed her biceps, winking cockily towards Manju. She then smirked at the flushed cheeks on her girlfriend’s face as she relaxed herself. 

“And that’s very gay of you, and I’ll swoon,” Manju admitted, fanning herself in half exaggeration, enjoying the way Nane laughed at her reaction. She always loved Nane’s laugh. “But y’know what’s better than two grapes? Two grapes and two older and wiser grapes that are so wise they became liquid because they were too smart for their grape bodies.”

“This is why they did surgery on a grape.” 

“Exactly.” Manju smirked before she patted one of the boxes on the lid, almost longingly as she sent another pout towards Nane. “So we should drink to their honour.”

Nane raised a questioning brow. “By drinking the grape's ancestor?”

“It’s wine from 2015,” Manju scoffed with an eye roll. “I don’t consider that old or ancestor like.”

“You know, you have a point there.”

“So that means we can have two boxes of wine?”

“No.”

* * *

“Do you think we can go to the pet store nearby?” Manju asked as she helped place the grocery bags into Nane’s car, taking a few grapes from the bag and plopping some in her mouth. She placed two more bags inside, paused to stare at the bags before taking the sliced bread and a few of the cold cut and cheese into a separate bag. 

“To window shop or to get kicked out again?” Nane laughed as she shut the trunk of the car. She moved to the shopping cart into the cart area, chaining it up and getting her coin back. Manju placed the ingredients of bread into the front seat of the car, ready to make the sandwiches when they returned. Nane arrived behind her, getting out the keys and moving to the other side of the car to the driver seat. 

“Just to take a peek.” Manju pouted as they looked at each other through the windows before they moved closer to the bonnet to properly see each other. “I want to look at the cats before we go.”

“Then we’re going to hold onto them and tell them that we’re never letting them go until we get kicked out of the store.”

“It won’t be like that I promise.”

“MR MITTEN NO YOU’RE TOO YOUNG TO LEAVE ME!” Manju sobbed though there were no real tears, as she held onto the store cat, Mr Mitten who was an adorable black and white Tabby only 15 minutes after they entered the store. 

“Ma’am, please this is Wendy's.” Nane laughed and sighed, too used to Manju’s antics; her girlfriend always knew how to put on a good show. Even the tired store clerks were amused, mostly because they were only the few people in the store.

“Mraw?” 

Nane petted the top of Mr Mitten’s head as she slowly transferred the cat out of Manju’s hands and into the arms of the store clerk. “We’ll come back for you,” Manju cried, hiding her face on Nane’s shoulder. “We’ll come back when we can adopt you.”

“That’s what you said last time,” The clerk mumbled underneath his breath before he cleared his throat. “Ma’am please, can you leave the store.” The clerk adjusted his hold on Mr Mitten as the cat purred in his embrace. 

“Come on Manju,” Nane said as she took her girlfriend’s hand and rubbed circles at the back. “We can come back for Mr Mittens later.”

“Please don’t,” said the clerk but the quiet plea fell on deaf ears. 

* * *

“Hey Nane?” Manju asked as they stopped at a stop light, Nane reaching the unfortunate luck of the light going red just as she neared it. “What the hell is a Wendys?”

Nane looked over at Manju as the intersection in front of them was flooded with passing cars going left and right. Another fond smile curved Nane’s lips as she watched Manju making sandwiches using the ingredients on her lap. She made an extra note to drive a bit slower so things don’t fall down— more for Manju’s sake than her own. 

“It’s a rip off place of that fast food chain in America,” Nane answered as she turned her eyes back to the road as the amber light appeared once more. 

“Oh my god Mandy’s?” Manju asked, a gasp turned into laughter escaping her lips. Her hands flew to the bread in her hand as the car started moving again. Thankfully none of the cheese fell out nor did the cold cuts. 

“Yeah that’s the one.”

“Mandy’s isn’t even a pet store my love.” Manju shook her head in disbelief. Though she would have to agree, Wendy’s would be an excellent rip off name for Mandy’s if it was a fast food restaurant chain. She then snorted at the idea that the UK version would be something basic like Poppy’s. 

“Yeah I know,” Nane snorted, doing the indicator as she turned the corner before turning it off again. She was a good driving citizen. “That’s why Wendy’s is a pet store instead.”

“Dear, the rip off stores don’t work like that.”

“And how do you know?” Nane barked out a laugh, glancing at her with a cocked brow before paying attention to the road. “Are you a knock off store?”

“Maybe~” Manju smirked, brushing some crumbs off her hands before she combed her hair. She batted her eyelashes, a coy look in her eyes as she looked at the rearview mirror, catching Nane’s gaze. “Manju Parsamyan sounds like a good knock off store.”

Instantly, like an orange fanta drink shaken too fast, Nane’s face exploded with the colour of red as her words spluttered, adding background percussion to the chorus of Manju’s cackles. “MANJU I’M DRIVING!”

“And I’m making a sandwich.” Manju grinned, putting a slice of cheese and stuffing it into her mouth. The taste explodes on her tongue since Nane picked something that wasn’t basic cheddar. She swallowed it with a pleased hum, her eyes glancing at Nane’s still red face. Nane looked adorable like that, if it weren’t for the fact that she was still driving, Manju would’ve kissed her on the cheek. Though she had her fun she didn’t want to actually distract her too much on the road. “Oh do you want extra cheese in this one my love?”

“Even if I didn’t want it you’re delivered with extra cheese anyways.”

Manju pouted, taking an extra slice of cheese and placed it on the sandwich on her lap. She nudged Nane’s shoulder as they started to slow down at a red light. “You love it.”

“I do,” Nane sighed, exasperation but fondness intertwining in the same breath. She turned to Manju properly as the cars on the intersection drove on in front of her. “I love you too Manju.” She would continue to love her with every breath she had, especially when her breath came out as an adoring laugh. 

“Aww, now look who's shy~” Nane teased, wiping some crumbs from Manju’s reddening cheeks. It’s not often that Manju got flustered, but Nane cherished each moment of it. 

“Focus on driving, Nane,” Manju scoffed, the anger not taken to heart when her eyes were teeming with the same adoring Love Nane had for her. “And I love you too.” They shared a kiss, quick and soft before Nane returned her eyes to the road and Manju returned her gaze to the sandwich. 

* * *

They arrived at a place called The Hike. It was stupid, teribbly stupid name for a hiking trail but then again, England had many names that literally were some variation of the word Cock so it wasn’t that bad. At least the Hike in name (for the woods do not snitch on what screams came from where and why) was safe for work. 

“Oh I love the Hike.” Manju laughed, clapping her hands together. Nane rolled her eyes; she didn’t really like the name. It was kinda boring, anti-climatic compared to the likes of Strongbury. However, she didn’t stop herself from unpacking the car, carrying most of the stuff with her strong arms as Manju held the picnic basket. “What sort of name would The Hike have if it was a rip off store place?”

“Honestly with the name like that would already be a knock off store brand,” Nane said. Manju opened the gate for the trail for her; Nane smiled in response. Manju closed the gate after her as she left before taking charge again up the trail like it was a supermarket aisle. 

“We should change it,” Manju decided as they turned the corner, the ground leveling more into a flat plane despite the descent up. “Sign a petition. Write an email to the local councillor.”

“Change the name The Hike to something cooler and more epic?” Nane didn’t hold back her smile as Manju slowed just enough to hold her arm. It was hard considering all the stuff she was carrying but it was the thought that counted. Nane was grateful though, they started to get off the track— to a pace more private and away from the public path. 

“Yes— exactly.” Manju paused as she started to slow her pace as they descended down the hike path. There was the whispering babble of a creek nearby. 

“Okay what should it be?”

Manju did not hesitate. “Mr Mittens.”

“No.” Nane tried to sound serious, but the laughter bubbled out the corner of her lips. Especially when she made the mistake and looked at Manju’s puppy pout with the matching stars in her eyes. “We’re not going to rename the Hike to the cat. No one would support it.”

“The internet would support it.”

“The internet would probably put some swear word in there too.”

Manju beamed the second they were on flat ground. The sound of the creek getting louder with the proximity. Hand on hand, they followed the noise. “Mr Fucking Mittens.”

“Oh my god Manju,” Nane laughed. 

“I’m not hearing a no~” Manju teased as they headed to a clearing in the distance. 

Nane’s cheeks even started to hurt from smiling so much. “You’re such a dork.” 

“Ah but you’re dating me,” Manju winked. She lifted a low hanging branch for them to cross under, the flower petals flying in their air from the action. Manju paused and shook it some more, the laughter of two lovers amongst the petals filling out the scene. “So what does that make you?”

“A dork-sexual.” Nane giggled as she kissed Manju’s cheek when she wasn’t looking. A petal rested on Manju’s nose. Nane blew it away like a dandelion wish. “A meme rip off of a morosexual.”

“Incredible, amazing.” Manju laughed as they stepped right into the clearing, the sun beaming overhead, the creek just visible around the corner. It was almost a picture perfect place, something taken out of a fairy tale. Manju spun around in a circle, the ends of her skirt flying with her as Nane stood there staring, taking in the sight of her lover. 

“Just as the place we’re at now.” Manju grinned, the sunlight hitting her cheeks in a way that made Nane’s heart and throat burn. She hoped she didn’t show it on her face but a part of her hoped it did; she always loved the way Manju’s smile turned cocky knowing that she charmed her in some ways. She loved Manju knowing that she was loved by being her truest self. 

“You think this is a good place?” She managed to blurt out, a crooked smile on her flustered face. She wondered if Manju could hear the way her voice was strangled— almost lost like the breath in her lungs. 

“My love.” Manju chuckled, cupping her cheeks to blow petals away from her brows. “We have flower petals in our hair—”

“Which is your fault,” Nane pointed out. Manju ignored it. 

“And we have a nice brook somewhere near us and we have a nice view of the sky!

“I get it.” Nane smiled as she looked up at the sky. They probably have a few hours before it would become dark. At least they can enjoy the sunset together. “It’s the most cottagecore place we can get.”

“Well,” Manju snorted, untangling some flower petals from her own hair, “it’s the most ripped off cottage-core places we can get.”

Nane laughed at the running gag for the day. “What should a ripped off cottage-core thing be called anyways?”

“Who cares.” Manju shrugged as she opened the picnic basket and stole some grapes. She aimed to steal the last original sandwich but oh well, the grapes were easier to reach. “I’m actually quite peckish from all that walking.” 

“Of course, I won’t stall you from your meal for long, my lady.” With that declaration, Nane placed down the picnic blanket, smoothing things out, placing a rock or two around near the edges so it won’t get blown off by any wind. Meanwhile Manju was busy getting the plates, stealing away a few grapes from the bag as she helped the food. 

“My love, do you know where you placed the water?” Manju asked as Nane started to kneel down next to them, helping Manju set up their picnic feast. 

“Check the other bag for it,” Nane answered. She took out the cups for them to share and took out the wooden cutting boards she snuck in there as well, buried at the very bottom. Though no one was planning to cut anything any time soon, it would offer some stability when placing down their drinks. That way the small pebbles beneath them won’t cause any sudden spillages if they placed their drinks down. 

“Thank you, my dear.” Their hands touch briefly. There was no spark or electricity that passed through; they were already too used to each other’s energies. What used to be the skipping beat of electricity, the freedom and the thrill was replaced with the calm, the crash of a tide coming in and out. A constant sensation opposed to something that could only appear by chance. 

Still, no matter how many times this happened, they looked at each other with that hint of fondness. A smile was shared between them and so was the laugh as they looked away, time remembering itself. They continued to unpack the bags. 

“I bet you can’t throw the grapes into my mouth,” Manju joked as she stole one of Nane’s grapes from her hand. They were lying near each other, water and fizzy drinks were around since they didn’t bring any of Manju’s wine. An hour has passed, snacks and conversations have been shared. Kisses too, all of shapes and sizes as they rested, content with their peaceful atmosphere around them. 

“Well I can’t if you stole them from me, you thief,” Nane laughed as she sat up straighter. She attempted to steal away the grapes back, failing when Manju pulled her hand back away from her. Nane followed her hand as she laughter followed Manju’s. It then rose to a cackle when she saw Manju stuff the few grapes she had that didn’t roll onto the blanket into her mouth. Her rosy cheeks almost looked like a chipmunk’s; it was adorable. 

“Well, you stole my heart so consider it a retribution.” Manju grinned as she swallowed the grapes. 

Nane chuckled, edging closer to her lover. She placed the wooden cutting board with the cups away to a better place, so they wouldn’t be tipped over. Instincts were calling within her for a fight, though that might be the fluffed up adrenaline of the moment. “You got bread crumbs on your cheeks, by the way.”

Manju quirked her eyebrow. “Kiss it off me then~”

“You’re so spoiled.” Yet Nane kissed her cheeks anyways. She loved how the cheeks warmed at the touch. 

“I truly am,” Manju agreed, uncaring at how red her cheeks were. “I have a nice lunch and some candy.” There was a wink and Nane rolled her eyes.

“Are you implying that I’m eye candy?”

“No, I'm talking about the sky.” Manju grinned before she poked Nane’s arm. “You’re more of a hot snack.”

“Wow.” Nane laughed, she moved her body, getting comfortable lying on top of Manju. She made sure she didn’t put all her weight on her though. Manju’s smile became smaller and yet the adoration that held it didn’t dwindle. If anything it became more concentrated, the fondness bursting at the seams as her hands played with Nane’s hair. Nane melted at the touch, wondering how much of her face mirrored the same love the moon had for the stars. 

“Which one is more of a rip off hot snack or eye candy?” She whispered, half joking as she lowered her head, their breaths mingling, their foreheads just touching. 

“Neither, because you’re a luxury treat.” Manju held her closer, brushing the strands that tumbled over Nane’s cheek. She moved to the side, tucked some over Nane’s ear. 

“You’re an entire feast yourself, you know,” Nane said as she leaned in, their eyes closing together as Nane captured Manju’s lips. They tasted of grapes and the cheese from their sandwiches earlier. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“Don’t get tired of me,” Manju whispered, almost like a soft plea against Nane’s lips. Nane didn’t pause, noticing the subtle emotion that came from something deeper but deciding to ignore it for now. She didn’t want to make Manju worry, she wanted Manju to be safe, to be loved. 

Nane kissed her again, stronger this time as she took one hand and cupped her cheek. When their lips parted, she would show off her strength and do a press up with one arm. That way Manju would laugh and feel better, feel safer. For now though, Nane would kiss her again, loving the way her lips melded with her, loving the way the comfort of her warmth made her heart soar. 

“I would never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I wrote these characters for a friend, if you like these characters and want to see more please just check out thier twitter: @LOVESTRUCKBEAR 
> 
> Manju and Nane are so much fun to write and they're really soft and cute together


End file.
